fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-44072497-20191204011243
Now I know this is never gonna happen but here’s my idea episodes for both full house and fuller house also this is not a spam 1.(full house) Michelle’s wild ride/honey I broke the house again Ok I don’t know which one to called it but it’s just my idea if you seen the episode honey I broke the house then you’ll know where this is coming from in that episode Stephanie accidentally drove joey’s car into the kitchen when she thought r stand for radio but hey I can’t blame her she was just 6 at the time but lucky she lived and didn’t ended up like her mom I still cry every time papouli dies anyways what if Michelle accidentally drove uncle Jessie motorcycle into the living room and she thinks that Jessie isn’t gonna love her no more and then Stephanie came to the rescue and tells her that she drove joey’s car into the kitchen one time and shown a flashback of that happening now that’s some sister talk 2.(full house) full step by house ok fine I just got creative with this one mixing full house and step by step what if they had a crossover yeah this won’t ever happen but on the bright side Steve urkle made an appearance in both shows so they’re in the same universe one problem John Stamos who plays Jessie made a cameo in step by step and mentions full house so I not sure how that works it’s almost like when drake and Josh is a tv show in icarly and victorious but characters still appears outside the show so idk 3.(fuller house) Michelle returns now I know I know michelle won’t come back but hey it’s just an idea but it would be cool to see her again 4.(full house) comet dies sorry I know papouli death is sad but why and how did comet die I hope he die as a hero but ok Michelle wouldn’t like it same with the twins or anyone else in and outside of the shows but outside I mean us the fans 5.(full house) Nicky and Alex trouble at school hey what if the two had a hard time at school and probably got bullied by someone so they didn’t want to tell anyone until Michelle snaps them out of it and stands up for themselves I know Stephanie and duckface (Walter) already went though this but they don’t have a main plot focus on an episode 6.(fuller house) tommy jr saves the day hey let’s see what this kid can do when he saves the tanner/fuller/glibber/Katsopolis/Gladstone family from something I’m not thinking about fire because that’s would be even more dramatic for max remember the Christmas episode 7.(fuller house)Arron’s secret life ohh what if he was actually not mean or a spoiled brat but in reality his family don’t actually care about him ok that’s a bit sadder then Charles being abused by his father 8.(full house) Charles return ok what ever happen to him after the events of silence is not golden it would be cool to see him after his long long long absence even though he only made one appearance but I still want to know what happen to him like what if he came to the tanners house and thanks Stephanie for what she had done 9.(full house) dj,kimmy and Steve graduation ok this would’ve been an excellent series finale like hey let’s have Nicky and Alex weirdly lock dj kimmy and Steve in dj’s room then Stephanie Michelle finds out that the twins had done something wrong but it turns out that Michelle gave the boys the wrong idea well at least they can just suck it out and get though it just like they always do just like they always will 10.(fuller house) the great big family reunion we could see everyone from each family members from the tanner/fuller glibber Hale Katsopolis and Gladstone family all appears as one big great happy family well most of them anyways no really why didn’t Joey just married danny’s Sister then he would’ve been a uncle instead of a friend to the girls although she would’ve join the main character like how Becky was added but still maybe they broke up idk So please reply to me if you want to and see if you like any of these ideas also once again I’m not trying to spam or anything it’s just my idea of what they could do for full house and fuller house although full house ended back in 1995 so it wouldn’t matter on their part but still it was fun thinking about what they could do for both shows